The Days Of Fire
by Katie00980
Summary: The books always mention Eragon, but they left out the other hero. Meet Isline. She was with Eragon the whole way and helped him to beat his biggest challenges. She is... his sister
1. Chapter 1

I might have passed as beautiful if I was not always dirty from hunting. I had hair like fire. It was long and a pretty amber color. I have piercing blue-green eyes. I was tall and skinny from not having enough food at home.

Then suddenly I was blown backwards about ten feet back and I could hear ringing in my ears. I looked to where I was and there was a circle of burnt and seared grass around a beautiful green stone. The stone was oval and unaffected by the explosion. It was even shimmering in the sun. I knew it had to be involved with magic, so I was naturally curious.

I put the strange stone in my bag. I hurried and caught up, then killed the deer so my family would have food.

_Hi! Please follow me! I will try and update often. Feel free to comment! I do not know how this is going to end so ideas would be welcome. And we will need a name for the emerald dragon! Keep reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home I found out that Eragon had came home empty handed. Figures since I am the one who gets most of the food for home. Yet still we both get credit.

We are twins. Although we look nothing alike. We came to Uncle Garrow from our mother Selena. All she said was to take care of us and to call him Eragon and me Isline. Then she stayed for a couple of days then left. I mean what mother leaves her kids? Uncle Garrow thought she was coming back but she never did. I have always been angry with her for that.

When Eragon went the the market I came with him to help get food because the deer was not enough. His money... It was a blue stone like mine. Except for blue not emerald. I wonder how he got it. Maybe it appeared like mine did. If it did I think he is crazy to want to sell it. I mean where is that guys curiosity? He is thick headed but I mean, really?

He tried to sell it to Sloan but as soon as Sloan found out it was from the Spine where we were hunting he refused to take it. Thankfully Horst came and bought some food and gave it to us. And he asked in return for Eragon to work for him in the spring. I am sure Eragon will pay up because he might be dense but he is honorable.

On our way home, Eragon stopped by Brom the storyteller. He loves stories. This time Brom told the story of how our king started to rule. When he was done he bowed him head and left.

When we got home Uncle Garrow was angry at Eragon until he told him about working in the spring. At dinner Rowan, our cousin said that he was going to propose to Katrina. Good for him. She was my best friend and she is crazy about him.

_Hi! Please follow me! I will try and update often. Feel free to comment! I do not know how this is going to end so ideas would be welcome. And we will need a name for the emerald dragon! Keep reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day we went to the market to try and sell Eragon's magic stone. When we went into one place and asked about it and how much it was worth the merchant took out a knife and hit the stone. The stone rung and it was a beautiful sound. The merchant explained that the stone was harder than diamond, and hollow.

_What is it? I thought._  
That night we went home and I was up drawing the stone. I love to draw, even though Uncle Garrow says that reading and drawing is a waste of time. I was trying to get the swirls drawn just right, when the stone started to shake. I sat up quickly and went over to the stone. It was starting to wobble even faster and I was waiting.  
About 5 minutes later it stopped and then a crack appeared. Then it broke and out wobbled an emerald green, beautiful baby dragon! It was a tiny thing and looked harmless. It tried to walk, then stumbled and fell. It finally came to me and put its head near my hand, as if it wanted me to pet it. I could not resist and started to rub its head. When I did I felt a searing pain on my right hand. I passed out.  
When I woke up it was nudging me and cuddling. I looked at my right hand and there was a bloody spiral that glowed a silver color. I had to cover it up so I cleaned the blood off and then covered it with dirt so it looked like nothing was there. I had to hide the baby dragon somewhere, even though it bit me. I hid it under my bed and made it stay there. It looked at me with sad eyes that were begging me to stay.  
"Come on! do not look at me like that! I will be back in a couple hours!"  
Before I left I took some of the extra deer we had and feed it to the dragon bit by bit. It was really hungry. by the time it was full I had to hurry to get ready to go to the market again with Eragon. he wanted to go there for some reason I did not know.

Hi! Please follow me! I will try and update often. Feel free to comment! I do not know how this is going to end so ideas would be welcome. And we will need a name for the emerald dragon! Keep reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon and I went just the two of us and Eragon wouldn't tell me where we were going. Finally we arrived at Brom's tent.

_ I never knew Eragon was into storytelling. _I thought

When we entered Brom looked surprised.

"What do I owe this visit for?" he said in his husky voice.

"Well..." Eragon started, " When we were shopping yesterday, isline and I meet this strange trader. he started going on about dragons. That got both of us curious about them so we decided to come to you a storyteller."

I never knew Eragon was such a good liar but i wanted to know more about dragons myself so I went along with it.

"Well this is an interesting trader. I will tell you all I know about them."

And so he got up, got his pipe and started to do what he did best. Talk.


End file.
